Gruvia drabbles
by xSnowflake
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets for Gruvia. AU. Ratings vary


The Martyr

Details

Title : The Martyr

Rating : T

Summary : He was that cold ruthless Ice man that they call but she managed to sneak in her way to his heart but he never admitted it because of his stubbornness and his cold heart. Will he be able to admit everything before it's too late?

Gruvia. AU.

xxx

She was sitting on one of the old benches outside the famous Fullbuster Corps Tower where he works, rather he owns, waiting for him was her daily routine for the past five years. It has been her routine since that first day that she laid her eyes on him. She would wait patiently under the same bench for hours until he comes out at 8 in the evening, he would give her a ride home but nevertheless he never did, once, gave her a side glance nor his attention unless it was necessary. He doesn't want to give false hopes to the blunette but he never rejected her for the past five year, he just ignored her. And that gave her hope, she was holding on to something that she knew was useless.

But that day, everything he was used to see, to have, was bound to end, to become different, to change because nothing in this world is constant but change only itself. He felt it. He felt something would change. Not with him but with the both of them.

She smiled when she saw him but not that same bright smile that she used to give him. It was different. It wasn't emitting the same happy aura that she used to give. Her eyes were sad like they were delivering a farewell message.

"Gray-sama!" She called him. He gave her a blank stare as usual while his heartbeat accelerated as he looked into her. He stared at her. She was wearing a different attire than the usual. She was wearing a blue buttoned up coat rather than her usual shirts and jeans. And she was wearing her hair down.

She was smiling but despite that, she was hurting inside.

"I.. I.." there it was again. He thought she would say those three words again, it wasn't a secret to everyone that Juvia Lockser loves Gray Fullbuster, it was a common knowledge to everyone, so he thought that she would say it again, but he was wrong. She just shook her head.

"Let Juvia.. hug you. . _for the last time._ " Juvia whispered the last part and smiled sadly. She hugged him but he made no move to hug her back so she just hugged him.

" _Pl-please be happy_." She whispered into his ears as her vision started to blur. Before he can see her cry like the idiot that she was, she turned away and let her tears fall freely.

He just stared at her retreating back as it went out of his sight, seemingly dumbfounded. He never moved from his spot, he only did when he was about to go home. He doesn't know what to feel.

 _Why do I feel this way?_ He thought, confused yet lonely at the same time.

xxx

He never thought of the farewell she did. He never minded it. He just thought that it was one of her plots to make him come after her.

But she never showed up again. Day by day he waited- expecting her to show up all of a sudden, coming out of nowhere like what she used to do but no, she never showed up again. Days, weeks and even months passed by.

Then one day, he found himself leaning on that same bench, looking blankly, waiting and then he slowly started to feel the ache inside his chest.

' _Where are you?_ ''

ii.

She never meant to hurt him. _Never._ He won't be hurt even if she's gone. She knows. Why would he be hurt? She was just a _friend,_ a _comrade_ to him. But why does it hurt?

She never meant to go and leave him but she has no choice. She have duties and responsibilities that she's been neglecting after she met him.

As she walked away, she promised that it would be the last time that they would see each other because the moment that she agreed to come back and attend to her duties, she knew that she wouldn't have the chance to be with him anymore (even though gray doesn't like her) The five years were the happiest of her life and it was merely a consolation to her unfair life.

The long raven haired man with piercings greeted her the moment she was out of Gray's sight. He was leaning on one of the private cars of the Lockser's family. Waiting for her to finish her farewell to the ominous guy.

"So you've done it eh?" The raven haired guy with piercings asked the her as the blunette reach the car. She just stayed silent as tears streamed down her face. And then, the next thing that he knew, they were sprawled on the floor while the blunette was bawling her eyes out. He wasn't used to this kind of situations, he was a guy, he can't handle girls crying, especially Levy her girlfriend and Juvia who he consider as her sister, so she made sure that he don't make them both cry especially Juvia (who can cry a river).

"Gajeel-kun UWAAAAAAH.. Juvia is.. Juvia is.. UWAAAAAAAAAAAH." She wasn't able to continue her words as her sob made its way from her mouth first, while Gajeel just patted her hair awkwardly unable to say a word about his bestfriend's outburst.

xxx

After crying her heart out, Juvia became incredibly quiet while Gajeel was still recovering from the awkward moment of consoling his bestfriend from crying, he really hated it when a girl cries. Their inconsolable. On the way to the Magnolia airport, Juvia was incredibly silent.  
She stopped crying because it was no use, she'll end up that way in the first place, and she should've distanced herself years ago from him but does that even matter? He doesn't care anyway.

She stared at the passing blurs of the sceneries of the town of Magnolia, she remembered it all. She remembered the past five years, she remembered the moment that she set foot in Magnolia.

She remembered every moment, every place as the car passed by. She remembered it all.

She remembered the first time she met him. She remembered how every second that she was with him, she fell in love over and over again. She remembered how he gave her the light, how he let her see the sun, how he helped her and all those jumbled memories that she will surely miss but treasure as long as she lives.

She remembered their happy faces- Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Kinana, Evergreen, Cana, Mirajane, Laki, Bisca, little Asuka, Alzack, Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, Fried, Bickslow, Laxus and the manager of Fairy Tail Club, Manager Makarov. Even though they were only together for five years, she would surely miss them.. especially her Gray-sama.

She will never forget them. Never.

Her time was ticking, the car stopped, Gajeel opened the door of the car and she saw the Magnolia airport entrance in view. She looked reluctantly at Gajeel. Her bestfriend and her confidante. The only one whom she could trust with this things.

"You know you don't have to do this for that asshole of a-"

"Gajeel-kun!" Her eyes widened as she heard foul words coming out of his mouth, well he never changed nor she, even after the years has passed by she isn't, still, used to his foul mouth and his foul words.

"You know she wouldn't like it when she discover that you're doing this. If she's here, she won't let you take responsibility."

"But she's not here anymore, and.. I'm still his daughter after all. I'll take full responsibility."

"Are you sure? You do know the consequences of what you're about to do."

"Hai hai. Juvia knows what she's doing, besides.. her only happiness would most likely be out of reach." She smiled sadly, referring the last part to a certain man. He sighed, there was nothing to do now that she's decided.

"Then let's go."

With a determined face and a fate unknown to face, Juvia Lockser stepped out of the car.

Is this really for everyone's benefit? Is Juvia really doing the right thing? She sighed. There's no turning back now. Once she stepped inside, she'll need to let everything go. Even her feelings for her Gray-sama.

Slowly.. She took small steps towards her future.

iii.

 _"Then you'll regret letting her go."_

People come and go, that's the only thing he was sure at. But he never thought she was one of those people who'll come and go, he thought she'll never leave him. His friends had the same impression. He remembered those times that she bothered him to the extent that he got annoyed,

 _"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He shouted._

 _Juvia was taken aback but she didn't let it faze her._

 _"Never. Juvia will never leave you alone." she said softly and sincerely with a smile and so he felt his heart stopped for a second._

But where is she now?  
Days weeks and months passed by and nothing changed. He was left waiting and reminiscing what could have been if he didn't took her for granted for that past 5 years. He was given enough time to figure his feelings out, his time was actually more than enough.  
But what did he do? He let his only chance slip away right from his hand.

He had her right at his palms, in his grasp yet he let her go.  
He was stupid. Indeed stupid.

Even if Gray Fullbuster didn't admit it, even if he deny it to others and to himself. He was missing her soothing presence. He was waiting for her to comeback.. If she'll ever comeback.

 _There are small cracks everyday, breaking him even more. Breaking him to pieces. Wishing he can turn back the hands of time. Memories break him little by little. She's getting farther and farther away, out from his grasp, out from his reach._

A single tear left his eye, sign that he was indeed hurting, sign that he regret wasting the chances that he had, regret hurting her, sign that he lost the best thing that he truly wanted.

 _Her love._

 **Fin**

Note :

Edited : January 30, 2016 9:13 PM (PH timezone)  
I KNOW THIS IS REALLY CRAPPY AS HELL. Sorry bout that. I'll be ending it here. This is just a practice ficlet. So sorry for disappointing some of you if you found this crappy. Sorry for the wrong grammar and for the cliff hanger. Hahaha. I'll be posting a part two in the future to let you know what happened after. There's no definite date for that, so thank you for reading. Please leave a review (hated it? Loved it?) Thank you to those people who followed and favorited.

PS : I'm looking for a proofreader, anyone whose interested can pm me, please, it would be a big help.

Up next :

Ficlet # 2 – Unrequited.

Where she avoids him for some reason that might change their friendship forever.

\- Snowflake


End file.
